in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: The Incredible Shrinking Jenny
One of Mr. Reds plans makes Jenny really tiny. Now, almost anything could put an end to her life- even her own friends! And she must endure a lot of hardships that come with being tiny. Will she be able to defeat Red and Galaximus and get back to normal size before she is squashed? Or even worse? Cast * Jenny * Galaximus * Mr. Red Story Galaximus: 'Red, tell me you have an amazing plan to knock my socks off. '''Mr. Red: '''Yes I do, actually. BEHOLD! *shows off a ray* The Power Reversal Ray! This malevolent device can remove the victim's main superpower, rendering them USELESS!!! Sounds like fun? '''Galaximus: '''Yeah! That sounds great! But how do we know it works? ''Then suddenly, Dr. Zomboss kicks the door down and throws a muffled and restrained Jenny 'Dr. Zomboss: '''Perhaps THIS can help answer your question. ''Jenny kicks and flails about wildly. '''Galaximus: '''Alright! Lets use this thing! '''Dr. Zomboss: '''But FIRST, Let us hear her prayers first. *removes Jenny's gag mouthpiece* '''Jenny: What are you guys DOING!?! *sees Mr. Red's Power Reversal Ray* What is that thing? Mr. Red: 'A Power Reversal Ray; it removes the victim's main power, rendering them un-hostile. Wanna test it??? '''Jenny: '''NO! Don't! '''Galaximus: '''Do it! '''Mr. Red: '*to Jenny* Too bad. *fires the ray at Jenny. After that, she seemed un-affected* 'Galaximus: '''Huh? How is she not affected!? '''Mr. Red: '''Oh, don't worry. She IS affected. Watch this. JENNY! Try to grow. ''Jenny tries to, but fails 'Jenny: '''Hey! I can't grow! But why!? '''Mr. Red: '''holy sh*t. it worked. *jumps triumphantly* IT REALLY WORK! AAHHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! '''Galaximus: '''But all she lost is her growth powers! She's still a threat! '''Jenny: '''I should be going! *tries to run* '''Dr. Zomboss: '*tackles Jenny* OH NO YOU DON'T! 'Mr. Red: '''Don't worry. Since her growth powers are gone, the only thing she has to rely on are ink-based weaponry and guess what she doesn't have! We can just simply dunk her in water and kill her. Piece of cake! '''Galaximus: '''Well, since that only takes away her growth powers, can you make the effects even worse? '''Mr. Red: '''Let me make more testing. In the meantime... *looks at Dr. Zomboss* '''Dr. Zomboss: '*beaten up, along with Jenny* On it! *takes her away* After they exit, the y traverse through the prison cells, when suddenly, Jenny can feel herself being a bit smaller 'Dr. Zomboss: '''Turn into an squid and I swear to god... '''Jenny: '''Zomboss, have you got taller? ''Then Jenny gets smaller and smaller and smaller until she is an size of an ant '''Jenny: '''Huh? What? The world has grown! Wait, that can't be possible. This means.... I'VE SHRUNK! '''Dr. Zomboss: '''Wow. I'm actually surprised by this... Ah well. *raises his foot* HERE! HAVE A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE! *tries to stomp her, but she dodges and tries to make a run for it* '''Jenny: I GOTTA GET OUTA HERE! *runs as fast as she can* Must get help! But who could help me? She then sees a nearby mouse hole on one of the walls Dr. Zomboss: 'HOLD STILL, YOU RAT! '''Jenny: '''You can't get me! *dives into the rat hole* '''Dr. Zomboss: '... Uh oh... Maaaaybe they won't notice... Meanwhile, back at the throne room, Galaximus and Mr. Red are proposing a toast with their respective drinks 'Mr. Red: '''A toast to the Galactic Ruler! ALL HAIL GALAXIMUS! '''Galaximus: '''Yeah! All hail me! So, Zomboss, what did you do to Jenny? '''Dr. Zomboss: '*stammers a bit* I-I did what R-Red asked! Yup! Jenny is long gone! 'Mr. Red: '*gives him the look* '''Galaximus: Well, as long as she is gone... Meanwhile, outside the castle... Jenny: I need to find help. I gotta get back to normal size! But who could help me? Then, Jenny can hear stomping sounds and saw Agent Red patroling the fortress, humming "I am all of me" Jenny: Eeek! I gotta hide! *hides behind a blade of grass, staying still and silent* Agent Red: '''~Do you remember me? Capture you or set you free, I am all- I am all of me~ *he then stepped near Jenny, scaring her* '''Jenny: Aaah! *shakes like a leaf* Hey. I'm still alive! Wait until I get back at the sucker... Agent Red: 'Huh? Who was that? *looks at the field for a bit ''Jenny stays completely quiet. Agent Red then walks away. Meanwhile, Mr. Red drinks more and more wine, getting more visibly tipsy '''Mr. Red: '''Ahhh... WOO-WEE! Now tha*''urp*''t there is some fine wine! '''Jenny: *Thinks to herself* Man, he is out of it. I gotta wait until he goes away to get out of here! Agent Red: 'Galaximus! I am here to report about some sounds coming from the field. '''Mr. Red: '*gasp* Do you kn*burp*ow what that means??? Both Jenny and Zomboss had a bad feeling 'Dr. Zomboss: '*to himself* Oh dear. '''Jenny: I gotta get out of here! *runs away as fast as she can. She has no clue where she is going. She wants to find someone who can help.* I know! Dynasty can help! He's so wise! Mr. Red: '''It means that GHOSTS EXIST!!! ''Dr. Zomboss let out a silent sigh of relief while Galaximus laughs '' '''Galaximus: Ha! You honestly think ghosts exist?!? Silly! That's just a superstition! Mr. Red: 'No, really! Gh*urp*osts really exist! I even have proof! *hands over a piece of paper to Zomboss* '''Dr. Zomboss: '... That's not evidence. This is just a sonic fanfic... which involves sonic and ta- *discards it* OH GOD! RED, WHAT IS UP WITH YOUR MIND!?!? '''Galaximus: Mr. Red, I think you need to lie down. Meanwhile, in Echo Creek, Jenny finds herself in a gym, where she conveniently sees Dynasty, who was preparing for his cool down Jenny: DYNASTY! I got a predicament here! Dynasty: '''Huh? Who said that? '''Jenny: It's me, Jenny! Down here! Dynasty: '''*looks down* Oh, hey Jenny. Is it just me or did you had the secret ability to shrink yourself? '''Jenny: '''No. That rotten Red somehow made this device that shrunk me! '''Dynasty: '''Tch. Knew it was Red's doing. *places his finger in front of Jenny* How is Mr. Red and the rest of the army are doing? '''Jenny: I dunno what they are up to. But I gotta find a cure to this! Dynasty: 'Don't you mean a way to reverse the effects? Don't worry, I got a plan. Is Mr. Red drunk? ''Instead of a malicious scientist, came a insane doctor. '''Mad Doc: '''Mr. P cannot attend, due to business things. However I'm here, Ha ha ha! ''In the neighborhood, Jelo, Doopie, Andiemations, and Weird Al are hosting a skateboarding competition.'' '''Weird Al: '''Would you look at that! Jackie Lynn Thomas just outdid 28 competitors and Tony Hawk himself! Using expert tricks that would probably send her to the ER room. And looks like we judges are going wild! '''Patrick: Hello, uh.... *looks at his hand, where he drew a messy drawing of Jelo* Hi, Jelo! Jelo: ''Sup, Pat. '''Dynasty: '''Attention, soldiers! Look what I have... *points to Jenny on his shoulder, in which she waved* '''Patrick: '''Woah! A Jenny action figure! Let me play with it! '''Weird Al: '''Hey, wait a minute! That's not an action figure... it's Jenny herself! '''Jenny: '''He's right, Patrick! I'm the real Jenny! I got shrunk! '''Patrick: '''Hmmm... Good thing I have Mermaidman's belt! Now, lets set this on "W" for Wumbo... '''Dynasty: '*quickly takes the belt* OH NO YOU DON'T! You're just gonna screw stuff up! 'Jenny: '''Man, you all look like huge monsters to me... '''Dynasty: '''Wait... Monster... *ding* Hey, I got a mind-blowing strategy! Listen up! ''The gang then huddle together and discuss the plan. Meanwhile, Mr. Red is laying on a couch, drunkingly singing "I will always love you" while Zomboss and Galaximus just stand there 'Dr. Zomboss: '''Man, Mr. Red can get reeaal loopy when getting drunk... '''Galaximus: '''Well, I can't have you guarding this lair and fighting while you're drunk! '''Mr. Red: '''I'm not *hic* druunnk! Look, I can even prove it to ya! *tries to get up, but falls face first to the ground* ''Dark Jaiden slowly claps, in a sarcastic fashion 'Dr. Zomboss: '''Gee, that sure is impressive. '''Galaximus: '''Sigh... Zomboss, are you a good guard? '''Dr. Zomboss: '''Give me a battle bot to control and i'm sure I can do just fine... '''Galaximus: '''KAREN!!! '''Karen: '''What!? '''Galaximus: '''Here you go, Zomboss. She has the laser blaster and everything. '''Karen: '*sighs* I advise against this. 'Galaximus: '''Too late! '''Dr. Zomboss: '*examines Karen before looking at Galaximus* ... Eh, close enough. *slaps a control chip on Karen, grabs the remote controll and makes her to follow him* 'Galaximus: '''Now, Red. I'm going to have some "me time". You, stay here. '''Mr. Red: '*loud snoring sounds* Meanwhile.... 'Jenny: ' I gotta eat something! *sees a breadcrumb* Well, that looks promising. *starts to eat it* Man, this stinks! I can't even eat most food! '''Dynasty: '''Then you will HATE my dieting. Anyways, This plan is perfect for pranksters; Jenny, Jelo and the PowerPuff Girls will try to distract Galaximus and her Galactic Army by convincing them that their fortress is haunted by ghosts, giving me enough time to get the ray and return Jenny to her normal size. What do you all think? '''Jenny: That sounds good. Suddenly, Jenny bumps into someone's foot! ???: Hi! Jenny: AAAAAH! *runs and hides behind Dynasty* Dynasty: 'Identify yourself. '???: I'm Bliss. I heard you talking about the Powerpuff Girls. I could help you. Dynasty: '''... *turns to the Powerpuff girls* What do you guys think? '''Andiemations: '''Uhh, the Powerpuff Girls aren't here. '''Bliss: Don't worry! So, what's that little thing? Buttercup: ''*arrives* Sup. '''Andiemations: Except for Buttercup, who's joining. Doopie: Bliss, that's a shrunken Jenny! Dynasty: 'It was Mr. Red's doing, my nemesis! ''Meanwhile, Galaximus and HIM are researching the Powerpuff Girls 'Galaximus: '''Wait- THERE'S FOUR OF THEM!?!? '''HIM: '''Yes. There is. And i.... '''Galaximus and HIM: '''HATE THEM! '''Galaximus: '''We can take this. We gotta plan it out. '''Dr. Zomboss: '*pops out of nowhere* BY BUILDING A ROBOT DEATH MONKEY!?!?!? '''HIM: NO! Only Mojo would do that! I got another idea! *transforms into Blossom* They must listen to their OWN LEADER! HA! Mr. Red: '*pops out of nwhere and hugs HIM* DAWWW!!! *hic* You're as cute as a wittle bunny! Cut back to the gang. Sabrina Backintosh seems to have suffered a serious injury, and now the paramedics carry her to the hospital. Andiemations: Oof, and Sabrina is headed to the ER room with lots of bruises and broken bones! '''Jenny: '''Ouch. At least that was not me. With this size, I would likely be a goner! ''Danger Dolan, PringleTheOne and Cidius arrive. 'Danger Dolan: '''Hey guys! '''Pringle: ''Sup, fellas? Ooh, is that a Jenny doll? 'Jenny: '''NO! I'm the real Jenny! I just got shrunk! '''Danger Dolan: '''Awww, you look so cute! It's impossible for Jenny to be that small and cute! '''Cidius: '''Dolan, that's actually Jenny for real. Also, watch out what you're saying, Jenny's gonna bruise ya. Anyone who is shrunken can pack a real punch due to energy being compressed. Believe me, I read books, watched videos, and learned a lot from Ant-Man. '''Jenny: '''Power comes in small packages! '''Bliss: '''So true. '''Buttercup: '''Uhh...what are we talking about again? '''Jenny: '''Uh.... I dunno. ''Suddenly, HIM (disguised as Blossom) crashes through the ceiling! '''HIM: '''Hello Buttercup, and.... the new one. '''Bliss: '''Bliss. Names Bliss! '''HIM: Right. Say, you see Jenny around? I gotta take her somewhere. Bliss: 'Hmmm.... Take her somewhere you say? '''HIM: '''Yes! Say, where is she? ''Jenny winks at Bliss '''Bliss: '''I dunno. '''HIM: '''As the leader of the Powerpuff Girls, I command you to hand her over, NOW! '''Doopie: '''Hey, wait a minute. You don't seem like Blossom...at all! '''HIM: '''What do you mean? *his voice sounds more like his usual voice* '''Bliss: '''Hmmm... Okay. Take this! *fires laser eyes at HIM* '''HIM: '''You traitor! I will- *his disguise wears off* Well, it was worth a shot. '''Bliss: '''You! That creep! '''Dynasty: '''BY THE POWER OF JE- oh you know what I mean. *fires his rifle at HIM* '''HIM: Seriously though- where is Jenny!? *fires dark energy at Dynasty* Jenny tries to find somewhere to hide. 'Dynasty: '''A place where YOU are prohibited to go, you demon! *throws a grenade at HIM, in which it denoates* '''HIM: '''What do you mean by that? '''Bliss: '''Take this! *punches HIM* '''Dynasty: '''She's hiding, dimwit. *fires his rifle at HIM again* '''HIM: '''Playing hard to get, I take it! *runs up to Dynasty and snaps his claws, pinching him* GIVE UP! '''Dynasty: '''AUGH!!! YOU PIECE OF-! *punches HIM really hard* '''HIM: '''Are you finshed? '''Bliss: '''No. But you are! *grabs him and throws him far away* That takes care of that! '''Jenny: '''Can I come out now? '''Dynasty: '''No hostility for now. The question is... where are you? '''Jenny: '''Here I am! *pops out of Bliss's hair* '''Bliss: '''Woah! She was hiding in my hair?! Cool.... '''Dynasty: '''Okay, I gotta admit... That was pretty impressive. Now, do you know where the rest of the Powerpuff Girls went? '''Jenny: '''I dunno. But we can't delay! We gotta get me back to normal size! '''Dynasty: '''You're right. Two members are good enough! Let's get that ray! ''Meanwhile, back at the fortress 'Dr. Zomboss: '''Nothing, but emptiness. *sigh* I wish SOMETHING would happen... '''Karen: '''Underwater, its even more boring. '''Dr. Zomboss: '''Amen, brother. *hears glass breaking in the kitchen* Huh- wha? '''Karen: '''Clumsy Galaximus probably broke something. ''They investigate... only to find the kitchen completely empty 'Karen: '''What do you suspect happened here? '''Dr. Zomboss: '''Probably just a couple of speedster pranksters. We'll get them later. *just as he was about to walk away, a chalice fell on top of his head* OW! Who did that!? '''Karen: '''Not me! Maybe you are just imagining it. '''Dr. Zomboss: '*picks up the chalice* I swear, this is actually happening! *then they hear errie moans* Okay, this is starting to creep me out... 'Jenny: '*moans as she is hiding* This is fun! 'Karen: '''I see what you mean! What should we do? '''Dr. Zomboss: '''The only option I know... ''Meanwhile, in the throne room '''Dr. Zomboss: '''Soooo... Long story short: The fortress is haunted.